


salt and caramel

by heavenlymoonbeam (vilupe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel, Scenting, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilupe/pseuds/heavenlymoonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas smells like salt and the slight smoke of too hot sugar, dark with an after burn of fruitiness. It’s a soft scent, the gummy sort that clings to things and stays with Dean hours after he sees him at the Roadhouse. It makes Dean think of the expensive salt water taffy Benny orders from the coast, too rich and too good for the likes of him.</p>
<p>*<br/>Dean's approaching his rut, and it's about time he admits to himself that all he really wants is Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt and caramel

Cas smells like salt and the slight smoke of too hot sugar, dark with an after burn of fruitiness. It’s a soft scent, the gummy sort that clings to things and stays with Dean hours after he sees him at the Roadhouse. It makes Dean think of the expensive salt water taffy Benny orders from the coast, too rich and too good for the likes of him.

Dean’s addicted nonetheless.

It’s a sickness, stalking the Roadhouse bar over the weekends just to soak in Cas’s omega sweetness. But Dean’s never known what’s good for him, so he tries not to feel guilty about sitting at the bar and grabbing drinks after work. It helps that he can talk to Ellen and Jo. Makes him feel less like those creeps that lean too far into Cas’s space, eyes hot and far too invasive, promising to do to Cas the very same things that Dean wants to do to him. 

It helps that Cas is so strange, so very indifferent to the alphas and betas around him. The first time Dean noticed him, drawn by his nose to sit at the bar and watch Ellen’s new bartender from the corner of his eye, he was surprised. Two alphas were chatting him up. They were posturing and throwing out alpha pheromones, the stink of it making him gag. It made the hair on the back of his neck raise like hackles, and he clenched his fists, wanting to take the pretty omega in his arms and stake a claim he had no right to stake. But Cas looked at those alphas dismissively, eyes wide and clever and incredibly unnerving, and shot them down without breaking a sweat.

Later, Cas drifted over to his side of the bar to get his order and Dean had asked, “Do you get that a lot?”

Cas had shrugged, heavy lidded eyes burning Dean straight to his bones, and said, “Some people don’t realize that not every omega needs an alpha to keep them warm.”

Dean has yet to see Cas even bat an eyelash at an alpha since that night, let alone submit to one. All it does is make Dean very much want Cas to submit. He wants Cas spread out on his bed, slick and open for him and begging sweetly for anything Dean can give him. Neck all bruised and pretty. Most importantly, he wants that scent, sticky and hot, seeping into his sheets and his clothes and his skin, until there’s no doubt Cas is his and he is Cas’s.

But Cas doesn’t want an alpha, and surely he’s never shown interest in Dean if he did.

Dean’s not the type of alpha to keep pushing once a line’s been drawn. He thanks the iron control of his instincts he learned growing up without his mom for that because he and Cas are friends now. He doesn’t think he could bear risking the way Cas drifts over to ask him about his day, gives him those rare smiles, or leans over the bar to murmur droll comments about the more annoying patrons. Dean definitely doesn’t think he has it in him to do something if it means Cas won’t shyly pull his jacket sleeve for his attention or touch his shoulder to comfort him on hard days. Even if he is so far gone that those touches have him fucking into his fist once he gets home, so high off of Cas’s scent that he’s biting into his own jacket for traces of it. His fingers grip tightly at his swollen knot when he comes to guilty thoughts of his friend choking back cries as Dean fucks him into the mattress.

It’s not exactly difficult to look into Cas’s eyes after he spent the night before with Cas’s name on his lips, but it does send a lick of shame up Dean’s spine whenever he sees how trusting Cas is. Tonight it is especially rough, Dean can feel the too sharp sting of his canines as he eats—tell tale sign that his rut is close, that the wild part of his genetics is flush against the surface. It’s been riding him hard all day and he’s too tired and irritable to be here watching Cas interact with alphas that are not him, but he’s weak to the low tugging pull in his stomach that brings him here every weekend. 

Since he’s radiating aggression, Dean’s space of the bar is clear from women or men looking for an easy pick up. And he is viciously glad for it because now nothing’s distracting him from Cas as he places a glass of whiskey in front of him. It plinks softly on the wood, ice clinking against the sides of the glass. The sound of sweet deliverance in one gesture. Dean looks up into Cas’s eyes. They are so very clear and blue and dark around the edges. Dean hates the concern and sadness that he sees in them because he’s not allowed to do anything about the latter but all that gratifying concern makes him want to more than anything. He grabs the drink offered and takes a sip, smirking against the edge of it. “If I didn’t know better I would say that you were trying to get me drunk, Cas.”

Cas ignores his comment in favor of staring at him some more, before sighing deeply and saying, “I’m sorry, Dean.”

The comment is confusing. What does Cas have to be sorry for? Unless Cas has found out about what Dean wants to do to him, what Dean wants to be to him, but that’s impossibility. Still his shoulders hunch up around his ears and he feels defensive. “What’re you sorry for, man?”

“You seem distressed, and being that Jo is not here—” Cas trails off. He folds his hands on the bar top in front of them and stares at his fingers. “You are clearly upset because Jo has accepted Victor’s romantic overtures.”

Dean is too shocked by the idea that Cas thinks he likes Jo, Jo who is like a baby sister to him, to even try to censor his words, “Dude, I don’t come here for Jo.”

At that, Cas looks up at him sharply. His lips tense into a flat line as a touch of anger begins to creep into his expression. A look Dean has never really seen directed at him, eyes tense and hot. “Do not lie to me, Dean. You have been coming here for weeks to court Jo, and I am not so naïve as to think tonight’s behavior is anything less than what it seems. Especially when you seem to want to single handedly destroy all our business by your brooding alo—”

“Cas, Cas.” Dean blurts out, “I’m here for you!”

Dean reddens as soon as he says it. Looking at Cas’s stunned expression, he knows in his blood that he’s fucked this up. He says it again, though, because what’s the point of keeping quiet when now that it’s out there he needs Cas to understand. “I’m all fucked up today because my ruts coming; not because of Jo, okay? I come here for you.”

“You mean to say that you have been coming here all this time, all these months, for me?” Cas says softly. “To try t-to court me?”

“Okay, first of all don’t use the word court, Cas. It’s weird. But yeah, I want you. Been wanting you. Look I’m sorry. I get it if you want to me get lost but—”

Cas reaches over and grabs his face, bringing him in for hard kiss. Dean is too on edge to do anything but moan into the press of Cas’s mouth. He curls his fingers around Cas’s wrists and bites his lip before Cas can really pull away. It makes Cas let out a whoosh of breath across his lips, rapidly swallowing back a whine. Cas holds his lips against the promise Dean’s teeth a second longer, before leaning back to say in that solemn way he has, “Dean Winchester, you need to learn to use your words.”

“Cas,” Dean growls out. The deep animal need in his voice makes Cas shiver delightfully against him. It’s hot and gratifying, and Dean slides one of Cas’s hands towards his mouth to press an open mouthed kiss against his captured wrist. “I don’t think now is the time for words,” He says against Cas’s skin. The smell of him, curling sweetly along Dean senses, gets Dean higher and hotter than anything he’s drunk all night.

“Tell Ellen you’re leaving.”

There must be red bleeding into his eyes because the command nearly sends Cas boneless, before he’s pulling away with another whine high in his throat and running off to the other side of the Roadhouse with just an, “Ah, yes,” thrown behind him.

With Cas no longer right up against him, Dean manages to shake the haze of lust enough to see the stares of the people around him. And while Dean is pleased that Cas keeps looking back at him as he rushes over and talks to Ellen, one or two of those stares are following Cas a little too closely, so Dean gestures to the door and walks quickly. It takes everything in him not to sling Cas over his shoulder like a total knothead and take him with him, but knowing that Cas would probably kick him in the ribs for treating him like a sack of potatoes helps.

Outside Cas meets him in a rush of motion, pushing Dean against the wall to the Roadhouse and kissing him. Dean hands come up to grasp Cas’s hips and bring him closer, grinding his thigh into the hot space between Cas’s legs. Cas muffles his moan by licking into Dean mouth, his fingers curling tightly into the short hair and the base of Dean’s neck and his hips eagerly pressing his dick into the motion of Dean’s thigh.

Dean pulls away to bite hard along Cas’s jaw, scrapping his tongue against the stubble to soothe away the sting before biting again lower. 

“Dean. Please, Dean I need,” Cas barely manages to get out.

“Yeah, baby. Me too,” Dean gasps, sliding his hands down the back of Cas’s jeans. His fingers slide through a mess of Cas’s slick to tease at Cas’s hole. Cas arches up, his hole fluttering beautifully against the rough finger Dean’s pressed against him, and Dean nearly comes right there because Dean’s not even inside him. Already, Cas is so incredibly perfect. “We need to go,” Dean says between kisses. “Bed. Cas, we need a bed.”

Cas nods against his mouth before pulling away from Dean’s body, separating all contact except for one hand tightly fisted in the sleeve of Dean’s coat. “Let’s go to my place,” he demands.

And fuck yes; Dean is on board with that because Cas lives a lot closer to the bar than he does. 

They stumble together to Dean’s car, stopping for kisses and so that Dean can press Cas to the Impala’s door. Cas’s belly is against the window and Dean is feeling how wet Cas is through his jeans by fitting the hard line of his dick between Cas’s crack. “Been wanting you for so long Cas,” Dean says. He runs his nose against Cas’s hairline, and is suddenly forced to hold himself still because that fucking scent is everywhere, drowning him. And it is everything that he wants and it’s going to be his, it’s going to be all his. Cas tilts his head forward, bares his neck and there’s a rush of slick that fills the air between them. Makes Dean let out a noise that should be too high and needy to come from an alpha. “God, baby. Your scent.”

“Dean take me home.” Is all Cas says, but he’s pressing back into Dean and making all sorts of promises that Dean’s more than eager to take him up on.

Dean opens Cas’s door and pulls away to get into the driver’s side. Next to him Cas is shaking with energy, back pressed against the door and staring at Dean with dark eyes. Cas’s fingers keep twitching against the seat like he want to wrap them around any part of Dean he can get, and Dean knows the feeling because his knuckles are white, he’s gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Suddenly, Cas breaks the tension by grabbing at Dean’s sleeve again. He pulls Dean’s hand into his lap and slips his fingers between Deans’ to hold his hand. Dean feels like balking at the gesture, but Cas’s palm against his is so warm and so good that Dean’s hot all over in a different way than he was when they were kissing outside. It makes whatever this is between them feel easy, soft, and promising.

“Before,” Cas says quietly, “you said something about my scent?”

Dean coughs. “Uh yeah, it’s damn addicting,” he confesses. “I came to the bar that first night instead of my usual table because I got a whiff of it. And uh, all those times after too, hoping that you’d, you know touch me or show interest. But I don’t know, you never seemed to want an alpha, or me, so?”

Cas flushes hard, the red creeping down his neck in a very distracting way. He hangs his head. “I thought you liked Jo.”

“I sort of picked up on that, babe.”

“No, Dean. I thought you liked Jo, so I tried not to be interested,” He says, tightening his fingers around Dean’s. “But I wanted you. Dean, from the very first— It’s why I tried to touch you so much. I find your scent very pleasing as well.”

“Yeah?” Dean rasps, god but they are already in the parking lot and he just needs to hold on until they’re fucking inside Cas’s apartment.

“I wanted your scent on me.” Cas says. 

Dean’s self control shatters with that one sentence. He hauls Cas out of the car, curls his fingers around Cas’s thick thighs, and pulls him up his body. Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s hips and Dean rewards him with an open mouth kiss and a playful growl against his throat that has Cas laughing into Dean’s ear. He pulls away and slides down, running off towards his place with Dean behind him. They make it to the door in record time, Dean pressing him flat against the wood and sucking a dark bruise onto his neck while eagerly squeezing his ass.

Cas fumbles with his keys until they are tumbling into his living room. He and Cas trading kisses and touches while stripping each other out of their clothes. He’s got Cas down to his briefs, the dark blue of them soaked through with slick, when Cas puts his hands on Dean’s chest and stops him. His face is completely serious, and even though Dean knows he hasn’t read any of this wrong since their first kiss at the bar, he panics. The thought of Cas not wanting this is devastating.

Cas doesn’t let him get too far in his own head. One of his hands sliding along his chest and down his arm to grab his hand. He stares at Dean, with those fucking eyes that hold Dean’s entire universe, and presses Dean’s hand against his neck. “Mate me, Dean.”

“What?”

“Knot me, mate me, make me yours,” Cas says, tilted his head up and to the side a little, so that he’s got Dean’s thumb pressed against the place where his mark would go. “I want you, alpha. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Dean groans, fisting his hands into Cas’s hair and pressing his lips to that spot on his neck. “Yeah, we’re idiots. Could’ve had this,” he says, pushing Cas back with his weight until they’ve crossed over into his room. He bears Cas down onto the bed and leans up, Cas stretched all pretty below him. “Could’ve had you.”

Dean tugs the rest of their clothes off quickly. Cas keeps whining and pulling him closer, legs open obscenely in invitation. Dean’s too close to his rut to take this any slower. He fingers Cas gently, two fingers sliding in with no resistance; Cas is so open and ready for him. Dean growls lowly because it’s too much, all his wet dreams made real. He bottoms out in a single thrust and stills. His sweat is beading along his hairline and coating Cas’s neck and shoulder from where Dean’s buried his face, overwhelmed. “You’re mine, Cas,” Dean says, “You’re mine.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas sobs softly into his ear. His nails catch and slide down Dean’s back. “Move,” he pushes, locking his legs around Dean’s hips and trying to fuck himself on Dean’s cock. “Dean, please.”

Dean almost laughs because he’d wanted to hear Cas beg for weeks, and now that he’s got him laid out and at his mercy he can’t even deny him just to tease. He rocks his hips, sliding out and in again, and it feels so good to be buried into Cas’s tight clinging heat. Cas is so wet for him; Dean wants to cry with how perfect this is.

Dean’s at the edge before he even realizes it, his knot catching on Cas’s rim with every thrust. It’s too soon, but not unexpected considering. He pulls out, ignoring Cas’s broken noise, and gently guides Cas onto his stomach.

Cas reaches back and makes a grab for him, trying to get Dean back inside and filling him up again. Dean catches the motion though, slides his hand up his spine and grips Cas’s neck, making Cas go soft and boneless underneath him in the most satisfying way. His pushes back inside that welcoming heat roughly, punching out little gasps from Cas as he fucks him with the better angle. Dean’s other hand reaches over to stroke Cas’s pretty little cock, and the way Cas flutters around him as he tries to fuck into Dean’s fist has Dean grinding his knot against Cas’s tight ring of muscle, his canines sharp against Cas’s neck. “Gonna knot you, baby. Gonna mark you up like you asked me to.”

“Yes,” Cas says right before he comes on Dean’s cock.

And the feeling of it has Dean biting down, mating and marking Cas as he ties them together with his knot. When he slowly turns them onto their sides, he’s still coming from the best orgasm he’s had in his life. In his arms, Cas is humming, warm and happy and radiating content omega. His scent is still all sweet and salted, but grounded by the sharp tang of Dean’s own. Dean drags his nose along his hairline, snuffling against the nape of his neck and the mating mark.

It is the most awesome thing he’s ever smelled in the world. And there is no denying that he is definitely scent high right now.

It makes whatever rational part of his brain remains, happy that Cas is apparently the same. With Dean’s hand tightly pressed to his nose, Cas’s tongue and lips are marking Dean’s wrist sleepily.

Everything's a dripping haze of mating pheromones after this initial mating, but they both revel in spending the next few days happily fucking through Dean’s rut and scenting each other as much as they’ve been wanting to.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting my fics/ficlets from [my tumblr](http://www.heavenlymoonbeam.tumblr.com).


End file.
